


Tragically Beautiful

by Awk_Loner



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awk_Loner/pseuds/Awk_Loner
Summary: Just something that I think Bellamy deserves. Something that Clarke would want him to hear.





	Tragically Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting and I generally write poems or oneshots. I would love for you guys to leave me some feedback that would be awesome! And if you would like to read more of my work please follow me on Tumblr: Awk-Loner22 Thank you and Enjoy!

He’s the kind of guy that loves with everything  
He’s the kind of guy that fight with you through anything  
He’s the kind of guy that makes the sun shines  
He’s the kind of guy who gets rid of the rain on a gloomy day just so you can see the rainbow  
He’s the kind of guy who wouldn’t cause tears to drop  
He’s the kind of guy who turns night into day  
He’s the kind of guy who makes me see the forever in his eyes  
He’s the kind of guy you would want to love  
He’s the kind of guy you would hate to leave.

He’s the guy that doesn’t believe in himself  
He’s the guy that has pain in his eyes  
He’s the guy with the broken heart  
He’s the guy who doesn’t understand why no one loves him the way they should  
He’s the guy who has the scars that lays beneath his skin  
He’s the guy who doesn’t want to exist  
He’s the guy who doesn’t realize how truly amazing he is

I wish he sees what I see  
I wish he felt what I feel  
I wish he understood how it pained me to hear him talk down on himself  
I wish he realized how strong he is  
Mentally and physically  
I wish he would see he’s the guy you need in your life  
I just want him to know how much he’s worth.....

I want him to look down at those scars and see the strength and bravery to continue on  
I want him to fight for the happiness he deserves  
I want him to smile  
I want him to love  
I want him to live again  
I want him to look at his reflection to see how beautiful he is  
All those broken pieces came together to make a masterpiece...


End file.
